TLoS: Reincarnation
by Divine the Withered Soul
Summary: Teenagers Tyler and Aaron were just having a normal teen life, Playing games, kissing girls, and talking to their best friends about the latest meme or something, but one event in their lives, changed their lives forever, will it be for the good? Find out by reading this book! Rated T in case of blood. (Cover was not made by me, it was made by Tuooneo on Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tyler," My friend Aaron said, "Wanna play some games?", I love playing games, probably my favorite thing in the world, I have a lot of games, Skyrim and the TLoS series just to name a few.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" I asked, Aaron's expression then went a bit blank, "I'm actually not sure," He said, "I'm just bored." Aaron then went over to my games cabinet, I had about 30 games in there, a good amount of movies were there too, don't blame me, my mom loved watching Titanic all the time, she'd kick me and Aaron out of the room just to watch Titanic, it's pretty sad that she still cries over Jack's death.

"How about SvR 2010?" Aaron asked out of the blue, that's one of the older games I have, I play it every now and then, back when I first got it though, I played it so much to the point where Mom would worry about me.

"I call Edge." Aaron said, He was my favorite.., I thought, "Really Aaron?" I said, "You know I play him all the time."

"That's why I chose him."

"Really dude?"

"C'mon, let me play him, I never get to." Aaron then gave me a sad look.

"Ugh," I moaned "Fine..." I went to my Xbox 360 to put in the game.

"Its not like this is the last time you will play him," the Black haired teen said, "You live here.", _Dang it!_ I thought, _He always knows how to get me to give him something._ "

Lets just play." I told him, he shrugged, "Alright, I'm going to kick your butt though."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, he gave me a little smirk.

"Maybe.." He said.

"Well then, Challenge accepted!" I snapped at him.

"Chill dude, its a game." Aaron stated, "A game where you can challenge others" He snatched a controller from my desk.

"I love it when he does this," I muttered to myself.

We played for about 2 hours, he played as Edge at first, I played as my second favorite CM Punk, against 2 other Computers, in a 1v1v1v1, a computer snuck in the victory when me and Aaron were fighting each other. Then we did a Rumble match, we played as the same characters, me and him were the last 2, I won.

"Got ya!" I said to him, he looked at me and shrugged, "I was going easy on you."

"Okay then," I said, "Lets play again and test that theory."

"On second thought, you win." He quickly said.

"Boys!" A voice shouted from the stairs, "I need you to do something for me!"

"What!?" I shouted down the stairs.

"Can you go to the laundry mat and get your dad's clothes?" Mom shouted up the stairs, my dad was a little old fashined, so instead of using the washing machine in our basement, he goes to the local Laundry Mat.

"Alright!" I shouted, then I faced Aaron, "C'mon dude, lets go get my dad's Laundry.", Aaron just slowly nodded, I'm 17, so I got my license a year ago, Aaron is also 17, we are both Juniors in High School, I grabbed my car keys and went to my Toyota Prius, one of those Hybrid cars.

"Why does your Dad still go to the Laundry Mat?" Aaron asked as he got into the passenger seat.

"He's 'old fashened'" I told him, "He doesn't 'believe' in Home Washing Machines or something like that."

"Works for me" Aaron grinned, "Anything to leave the residential areas for a little while, it smells like oil when you leave the house." "I'm used to it." I told him, he looked at me as I started the car, "That's because you live there." He pointed out.

"True, then again, i'm not used to your apartment complex." I told him, "I still get lost in that maze.", we then left the driveway, and took off, "Well, you don't live there." he gloated, I sighed, "What goes around comes around huh?" I said, he cocked his head at me, "I can never understand you sometimes."

I laughed at that statement, he got even more confused, at this point, I just wanted him to get more and more confused, but I am not that kind of person.

"You know, sometimes I look at life and wonder, 'Does life go after death?'" Aaron said randomly, I looked at him, "You mean reincarnation? You believe in that?"

"Of course I do, my mother once told me, 'If you believe in reincarnation, it will happen..'", He quoted, "It doesn't help that she was a religous person." "

Whatever, you believe in whatever you want to believe in," I told him, "I'd like to think you get to live again after you die, but it just seems cheesy for some reason."

We got to the Laundry Mat, and got my father's clothes, we were walking to put the clothes into my trunk, when Aaron said:

"Hey, notice that truck back there?" He said, I looked behind to where he was pointing, it was a Blue Chevy F-150, noone was in it. "Yeah." I said, "What about it?"

"It's been following us," He said, squinting at the liscense plate.

"Really?" I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Im dead serious," Aaron told me, "he started following us when we got on Main St."

"Let's just go," I said, "Maybe we can get away from him.", I shoved the basket of laundry into my trunk, then I got into the drivers seat, and drove off home with Aaron.

I turned up the radio a bit as one of my favorite songs started playing, when Aaron gazed into the rear view mirror, his eyes widened. "Dude..." He said slowly, "Look at the mirror." I looked at the rear view mirror on my side, it was that Blue truck, and he was speeding towards us.

"Well," I said, "At least a cop can pull him over, Right? He is going past the speed limit.", he got on the car's bumper, "He's trying to ram us!" Aaron shouted at me, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Call the freaking cops!" I snapped at him, He got on his phone and dialed 911, he started talking to the operator.

"They're coming," He quickly said, "The operator told me to stay calm, WHICH ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!", the guy got on my side, then tried pit maneuver me, he did, my car slipped, and did a 90 degree drift, I tried going to turn around, I heard a bang, then the windsheild shattering, a scream, then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2: Deceased

**Okay, before you read this chapter, I must warn you, I am NOT a religious person, I'm sorry if I offend someone reading the story.**

 **Now that that's over with, enjoy the chapter!**

I floated in this black universe for about 10 minutes now, thinking this was a dream, but now I think this is real... I'm trying to remember what happened, but everything in my mind is blank, I've never been so scared in my life.

"Tyler!" I heard a familiar voice say, "Over here!", someone walked towards me, it was Aaron.

"Dude!" He said, "Where are we? What happened?", He looked around the darkness, there is nothing in sight.

"I'm scared." I told him, "Think positive... uhh, I kissed Sara yesterday at school..., I beat your butt earlier today... uh... I can't think correctly."

"That's because you're not on Earth anymore." A voice said, Aaron's eyes widened, a man with a nice looking beard, wearing a golden cross necklace, came to me and Aaron.

"A-Are you Jesus?" Aaron asked, the man closed his eyes, then opened them again, "Yes, I am."

"Wait," I said, "So, if we aren't on Earth, and we are talking to Jesus... that means..."

"Yes," Jesus said, "You're dead.", my eyes widened, "W-wait what!?".

"How did we die?" Aaron frantically asked, Jesus closed his eyes again, "A man in a Blue truck, rammed your car, and opened fire, killing both of you in the process." Jesus said calmly.

"Oh my god." I slowly said, "Aaron! What about your sister Petra?"

"Oh... Petra," Jesus said, "She is going to be here shortly, I'm summoning her now."

"WHAT?!" Aaron yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"She committed suicide." Jesus said, "Her last words were, 'I will do anything to be with Aaron again, I can't take life without him', What a shame, she had a good life ahead of her, and she took it away from herself just to be with her brother." Jesus opened his eyes and looked around, as if he was waiting for something.

Aaron started tearing up, I tried calming him down, "Aaron, its okay, she will be here shortly."

"Better get comfy, her soul is taking longer to get here than I expected." Jesus said softly, "2 to 3 hours tops."

Aaron sighed, and then continued weeping, I took this opportunity to ask Jesus what we are doing here.

"Curious," Jesus said, "Usually people freak out more about dying, but there are some apples in those oranges."

"Can you just tell me why?" I asked, Jesus stroked his beard for a few moments, then said, "This, realm is called, Heaven, this side in particular is called the 'Resurrection Zone.'" He said.

"Resurrection Zone?" I repeated, "So does that mean-"

"Yes," Jesus interrupted, "You, Aaron and his sister will be reincarnated."

"Really?" I asked, Jesus nodded, "YES! I GET TO LIVE AGAIN!"

"Don't get too excited," Jesus warned, "The only reason I brought you here, is to test something."

"What is that something?" I asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Jesus said, "And if you're wondering how many times you've been reincarnated, you've been reincarnated 29 times, not counting this next time." He started stroking his beard again, "about 18 of those times, you were human, about 9 of those is either a cat or dog."

"I've been a cat or dog before?" I asked, Jesus nodded.

"You've actually been reincarnated more than Abraham Lincoln, a solid 26 times." Jesus said.

"Cool." I said, "Well, there goes the butterflies in my stomach, knowing that I will walk the face of the Earth again.", Jesus shrugged randomly.

Well, lets say its been over 2 hours, and still no Petra, Aaron finally calmed down, and started talking to Jesus, since he is the only other person to talk to.

"Aaron," Jesus said, "Your sister is coming."

"When!?" Aaron asked.

"In about..." Jesus said, "20 seconds.", 20 seconds later a beam of white light came down, and Petra sailed down the light like water going down a pipe, Petra was wearing her favorite 'Linkin Park' Shirt, and Black jeans, Petra's hair was a deep black.

"Bro?" Petra called at Aaron, "Is this real?"

"Yes," Jesus said, "Now, I got to talk to you since Petra is here now."

"Jesus, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You 3 are about to be reincarnated, got it?" Jesus said, Petra's eyes lit up, then turned to slits, "Wait, will we be with each other?" Petra asked, Aaron shook his head, "Most likely not, if we aren't, we won't remember it because Jesus wipes every single memory of our past life."

"Not every memory," Jesus said calmly, "Each of you will remember bits of your past lives, but through dreams, you should get those dreams at least once or twice a month, that or someone else will show you your past lives, since where you guys are going, there is someone who can do that, at least I think so." Jesus shrugged.

"Works for me," Petra said, "So, how do we do this? Cause I want to actually live again."

"Calm yourselves please," Jesus said, "Think about the sky, then, you see a black spec in the skies, it's coming right towards you, its a reptile, this reptile, is a mighty beast, known as the dragon, in their world, humans don't exist, they used to live, 100 million years ago their time, but went extinct..." After that, Jesus snapped his fingers, and said, "See you in you're next death.", then everything went black again..., it felt good, warm, and comfortable... all at once... but I couldn't see a dang thing... but then I drifted off to sleep...

 **Review Responses:**

 **Moi: Yeah, I have seen many of those kind of cliche series, haven't really seen 2 (Now 3) Humans in the mess, so, please stick around for more dude, and thanks for the review!**

 **Sorry for the short chapters, I want to make them longer, but I don't usually get past the 1,500 word mark, well, I have gone past it before, that was in my Divine Nether Fanfic.**

 **That's it for today, cya later dudes and have a good Morning/Afternoon/Night! Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hatchlings

**Sorry for the long wait, I explain it after this chapter.**

All I felt at this point, was pure comfort, I felt no worries, no stresses, nothing, just nothing but comfortness, it was relaxing, like sitting on the most fluffy blanket ever, but even better! The only thing was though, I WAS CLAUSTROPHOBIC! It was so tight in whatever I was in, that and It was dark, I heard noises every now and then, from outside of whatever this thing was, each time I heard them, I got more and more curious.

"The Eggs should hatch soon," I heard a voice say, then I heard a little tap on this thing I was in.

"This egg should be hatching in at least 2 hours" I heard a female voice say, "If not, longer, but it will hatch today!" She said proudly, So I was in an egg, and they say I will get out in about 2 hours? I don't really know what that means, but.. I can wait for however long this is, I was comfy anyway, So I laid back, then the egg started moving a bit, I squeaked and tried to go to the other side to stop it from moving, then I felt something behind me keeping the egg up.

"Ignitus!" Someone shouted, "This one nearly fell over!", I then heard a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I caught it before it smashed on the floor" He said.

"Yes Terrador," This 'Ignitus' said, "The younglings are getting restless, they want out of the eggs, but it's a little too early for them."

"I heard my baby nearly fell!" I heard that same female voice from before, "Is it okay?"

"Yes," 'Terrador' said, "It's in good shape, I caught it before it fell to the ground." I felt Terrador moving the egg to its perch, I suddenly really wanted to come out, so much that I couldn't resist slicing a slit in the egg, just to peek outside, but a bunch of light came in and made me temporarily blind, I couldn't see a thing, everything suddenly went quiet on the outside.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Ignitus said slowly, "Good, I thought I was hearing things for a second."

"I think one of the eggs are hatching!" The Female voice said, I finally could see, and peeked out the slit I made, the first thing I saw was almost a thousand other eggs in this room I was in, All of them in different colors, I also saw this Orange dragon with palish wing membranes, I knew that he was this Ignitus, I saw 2 other dragons in the room, a Green dragon with light orange wing membranes, the 3rd dragon was a gray color with green wing membranes.

"I think your right, Zephira." Terrador said, "That was definitely the sound of a crack.", That's where I thought, Screw it, I started trying to get out of the egg, punching it, kicking it, scratching it, you name it, I probably did it.

"Zeph!" Ignitus said, "It's one of yours!", Zephira suddenly got a big grin on her face, she squealed out of excitement.

Ignitus then came right towards me as I got a big enough crack in the egg for me to just waltz out of it, I walked out of it, while looking around my surroundings, then I looked at myself, I was mostly black, with dark yellow wing membranes, Ignitus then grabbed me, and brought me to Zephira, "Here's your child, Zeph.", Zephira was smiling, looking at her new son, "Eclipse." She suddenly said.

"What?" Terrador said, confusingly.

"His name is Eclipse," Zephira said, "It makes sense, he has black scales, and dark yellow wings, basically like an eclipse." She said.

"Oh, okay." Terrador said, disapprovingly, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Now we just got to wait on your siblings Eclipse!" Zephira said, but then, I said something out of nowhere.

"Mommy!"

Zephira got real excited after that, she grabbed me and hugged me, "Yes Eclipse, I'm your mommy."

Ignitus chucked, "Hello young one, I am Ignitus, your Uncle", Zephira then stared at Ignitus.

"What?" Ignitus said defensively, "I just said I was his uncle.", Zephira's eyes then went to slits.

"You're not really his Uncle you moron!" She exclaimed, making Ignitus stunned at her outburst.

"I know... " Ignitus started to say, but Zephira put a talon in front of his snout.

"Don't." She said, "Just stop."

Ignitus opened his mouth, then closed it, he looked at me with a concerning look, then left the room, leaving the room with just Me, Terrador, and my mommy.

"Aww.." Zephira said, "Aren't you so cute! I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you, but it won't be pretty!", I for some reason smiled at this, that made her laugh.

"You have such beautiful golden eyes!" She exclaimed, causing Terrador to roll his eyes.

"Give the child space," Terrador said, worryingly, "I think you're squishing him." Well, he was right, I could barely breathe, as soon as Zephira saw this, she let go of me, letting me breathe, It was a very deep breath too.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse," Zephira said, with a sad face, "I didn't know.", the expression on Terrador's face obviously said, _This is going to be a long day….,_

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

Zephira's face lit up, "An egg!" She exclaimed, "Another one's hatching!", I found the egg was hatching, it was a dark egg with maroon spots.

"Zephira!" Terrador said, "It's one of yours!" Zephira squealed again, and dashed right to her egg that was moving, a little girl burst through the egg, and Zephira's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Welcome to the world!" She said, Terrador looked at the baby dragon, "Let me name here this time, since i'm actually the Uncle", Zephira's wings drooped, "Fine…." She said.., Terrador looked at the baby dragon, she had black scales, like Eclipse, but instead she had majenta wing membranes.

"Hmm," Terrador thought, "I got something!" He suddenly shouted.

"What do you want to name her?" Zephira asked, "I don't have all day, I still have another egg hatching, she pointed at a volcano red egg with black spots all over the egg.

"What do you think of…

Cynder?" Terrador asked.

 **I honestly forgot about this story for a week or so, because I was so stressed out over school, but now, the chapter's out! I can relax, you can read, and most importantly, you can ask for more chapters! Yay.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **BlackHawk0047: You just saying "Hey Boy" Honestly was a little creepy, I could be a women for all you know, but I'm glad you liked it, and you will get more! I am enjoying writing this story and I will definitely continue it for a while!**

 **Waldiedragon2: Thank you, and now you know how Cynder comes in, you happy? I hope you are, but thanks none the less. I have plans for the others, and hopefully you will like it, the next few chapters should be coming out quicker now that I got the strength to write more frequently.**

 **Thanks for the support dudes, Please be awesome, Stay Awesome, I will see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother

**Eclipse's POV**

I watched his my Brother's egg like a hawk, waiting patiently for him to hatch, the thought of having a brother was exciting for me. My mommy was staring down her egg, but it never shook, cracked, or hatched, she sighed as she went to Cynder.

"Cynder, do you want to have a flying lesson?" She asked, Cynder's eyes lit up, "Yes mommy!", Mom chuckled watching her daughter jumping up and down, trying to fly.

"Come on then Cynder," Mom said, "Let's teach you how to fly.", Cynder followed anxiously, doing little bunny hops as she followed Mom.

I however continued watching my brother's egg, it's volcano red color was beautiful as it shined in the sun, I stood up, and walked closer to the egg, I heard my little brother breathing, he is coming out today, suddenly, Terrador walked into the room, looking around for something, he looked at me, and said, "Eclipse? Where is your mother?" I cocked my head, Terrador let out a sigh, "Eclipse, do you know where your mommy is?".

"Mommy went with sister to teach her how to fly!" I told Terrador, he cracked a smile when I said that for some reason, It wasn't funny, he walked out of the room, and it was just me and my brother again, I decided to cuddle against the egg, I don't know why, I couldn't help myself, but I did it, it felt like an hour, sitting next to this egg, I heard mommy teaching Cynder how to fly, and I heard the occasional crash and crying when Cynder misjudged a landing, or ran into a wall, and once she ran into mommy, they were laughing at eachother, I wouldn't laugh, I would be on the ground crying like the little whelp I am, but then I felt drowsy, and everything went black as I drifted to the dream world….

 **?'s POV**

"M'lord, what did you call me for?" Someone said, he was a huge furry creature with a green eye, and a viking style helmet.

"Gaul….." Someone else said, "I want you to send some scouts to the Dragon Temple, so I can continue my plans…" Gaul bowed, and left the Throne room, leaving the mysterious being by itself.

"Let's hope that these scouts Gaul sends are actually good, there is no room for failure right now, once we attack the temple, and succeed in capturing a couple of whelps…. I can move on to the next phase of my plans.."

 **Eclipse's POV**

When I woke up, I saw egg shards everywhere, at first, my mind discarded it as a dream, so I close my eyes for another snooze, but then I felt something poke me, "Mommy, can I sleep a little longer?" I said sheepishly, but then I felt something bodyslam me, that woke me up completely, I shoved the thing of me, and turned to look at it, it was a crimson red whelp, with a pitch black underbelly and wing membranes, his horns were the same color as his wings and belly, and his eyes were an amber color.

"Brother?" I asked, the whelp looked at me, staring me down like a hawk, that's when mommy came in, the whelp caught a glimpse of mommy, and ran towards her and hugged her forearm, "Mommy!" He said, Mommy looked down at the whelp, and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the egg shells scattered on the ground, and she squealed exactly when Cynder came out of the egg.

"Oh my!" She said, "What should I name you? More importantly, what's your element? You have red scales, but they are too dark of a red to be a fire dragon, so, what are you?" That made the whelp cock his head, Ignitus came into the hatchery, and he stared down the red whelp, "Is that a Fear dragon?" He asked, Mom turned to Ignitus with a questioning expression.

"A… Fear dragon?" She asked, "Never heard of it."

"Fear dragons a really rare," Ignitus explained, "They have similarities with the Fire dragons, but they are usually a deeper shade of red, like this youngling here."

"Then… what should I name him?" Mom asked Ignitus.

"The best thing to name Fear dragons after are thing to do with fear." Ignitus said, Mom sighed and looked at the whelp.

"How about Mare?" Mom said, "Because NightMAREs cause fear, would that work?"

"I suppose." Ignitus said, "I'm not the best of coming up with names myself." Ignitus said scratching his head.

"Alright, it's official?" She asked, Ignitus gave her a small nod, and she went to hug Mare."

"No matter what you are, I will always love you Mare." Mom told my brother, I went over to Mare, and Mom told me who I was.

"Mare, this is your brother, Eclipse." Mom said as Mare looked at me, at that moment, something clicked in my head, Like a vision or something, it showed me and Mare playing together, having the times of our lives, I don't know why this vision happened, but I don't care, as long as it's a good vision, It'll be fine, as long as I keep my brother.

~Three Years Later~

Life's been good, I talked to this purple dragon that my mom was telling me about, he was nice and cool, he was like a brother to me, we talked really often, and learned about each other too, his name was Spyro, and he never knew who his parents were, but Ignitus was like a father to him, He hatched around the same time me and Cynder did, and speaking of Cynder, Spyro has a huge crush on her, and he didn't need to tell me in order for me to find out, that's how obvious his little crush is, so obvious, i'm surprised Cynder hadn't noticed it, that or she is just pretending, if that were the case, she should get a reward for 'Most oblivious pretend actress or something'.

"Eclipse!" I heard Cynder yell, I turned to her and questioned why she called me.

"What?" Cynder said defensively, "You want to go to the river for a little while?"

"Uhh… Sure," I said, unsure, I was a go-with-the-flow kind of dragon.

"Okay! Come on!" Cynder said excitedly, I sighed as I followed her outside to the river, we just layed by the river in the sun, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, nothing could ruin such an amazing day! After an half hour, we went back into the temple, and saw Terrador, Ignitus, and Mom frantically searching around for something.

"Mom?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"Your brother!" Mom practically screamed at me.

"Woah, Woah!" I said, waving my paws in front of me, "What about him?"

"Yeah, what?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, Eclipse…." Mom quickly said to me, "Mare is missing!"

 **Lol cliffhanger, Sorry 'bout that, just felt like leaving things off on a cliffhanger for a change, (Not really a change, just roll with it), this is kinda a 'Sorry not Sorry' moment, but whatever, again, sorry for the extended wait, I lost motivation for making this chapter, but then last night, ideas started popping in my head, and Fun Fact: It took me almost 20 minutes to find a good name for Mare.**

 **Also, remember when I started this story in 3rd-Person? Yeah, forget that existed, I can't keep doing 3rd-Person POV for long periods of time, because if I do, I might switch to 1st-Person in the middle of the chapter, so yeah…. (Yes that's happened before.)**

 **Just to let you guys know, I am terrible with deadlines and stuff, I honestly never know when I update this story, it might be once or twice a week, maybe once a month, like how it's kinda going right now :P**

 **Also, this story will be on hold for about 2 weeks, I'm going on vacation 'cause it's FREAKING SPRING BREAK! Depends if I get internet or not ),:**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Waldiedragon2: Yeah…. About that strength I found….. I lost it :P**

 **BlackHawk0047: No, it's fine dude, I'm a guy, thanks for the review and the support, and I will continue this story, definitely will be continuing this story.**

 **LoNeWoLf: Is that sarcasm? I honestly don't know how to respond to that, but I will in the most casual way I can. Which is….. Nothin', it ain't the title of the story or anything :P**

 **See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Search or Scream!

**Eclipse's POV**

The search for Mare has lasted for about 2 days now, each day Mother worried more and more, understandable considering she is his mother and she wants her baby to be okay. I've been getting tired searching for him, Cynder felt the same way, but Mom forced us to search with her, me and Cynder begged to our Mom to stop and let us rest, but she always said something along the lines of, 'This is your brother we are talking about!' Or, 'Your brother could be dying out there!', and that's what always got us looking for him.

Today was another day of frantic searching, I'm thinking this day will end the same way, in disappointment and sadness, but Mom still made us search. Me, Cynder, and Spyro were sent deeper into the swamp to search, we questioned her, saying that Mare hated the swamp and didn't like getting dirty, but Mom told us, 'if he was kidnapped, you never know where they would take him', which then we reluctantly agreed and left, then again Mom always said to search in places where Mare hated going. Mom said that his captors might know what he does and doesn't like, and they brought him there.

We were just flying when Cynder asked me:

"Eclipse, what if we never find Mare?" She asked with a shaking voice, "What if we find him, but dead?", I rolled my eyes and told her, "Don't think that! Always think positive, Mom would want us to."

"He's right you know", Spyro chimed in, "If you think negative, you won't get anywhere."

"T-thank you Spyro and Eclipse," Cynder said, "I don't know what I was thinking… stupid me.", Her thanking Spyro made him blush, but Cynder didn't notice.

"Don't punish yourself," I said sympathetically, "It's not your fault, you're just letting your feelings out, dragons need to do that every now and then, otherwise you wouldn't have Spyro blushing over there." Cynder whipped her head to Spyro who was looking away, hiding his blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro said, while he was turning to look at Cynder, "I'm not blushing.", I laughed a bit, which made Spyro cock his head, pretending to not understand why I was laughing, Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Let's just continue flying guys, we are close to the swamp." Cynder said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Spyro said, "Let's continue."

After an hours flight, we finally got to the swamp, it was a horrid sight for me, it stunk here, the trees were drooping, and there was basically nothing but water. I could see why Mare didn't like coming here.

Spyro noticed me gagging because of the stench, and laughed a little bit, I shot him a look and continued looking around for a certain red dragon. Speaking of which, Mare was talking about some weird stuff going around here before he disappeared, saying there were some furry creatures standing on 2 legs roaming around here. I didn't believe him, because I thought that bipedal creatures were just legends, or he was just being delusional.

And yes, there are legends about bipedal creatures, Like Humans, and some species of birds, I would talk about them, but honestly stories of humans scare me, because tell me little cannons that can kill you just by hitting you in the head is terrifying, call me a wimp if you want, but just think about it.

Anyway, continuing our little search, we found nothing of interest, at least so I thought. Spyro called us and told us to be quiet, he pointed to some sort of camp in the distance, and we saw something that made my eyes light up.

"Bipedal creatures!" I whisper-yelled, "Mare wasn't kidding!", Spyro nodded.

"They are furry too, just like what he was talking about!" Cynder whispered.

"What should we do about this?" Spyro asked, I shook my head.

"We need to tell my mother, she definitely needs to hear about this." I said, Cynder nodded in agreement.

"What if she doesn't believe you?" Spyro asked, "You do realize that if she didn't believe Mare, I doubt you guys will be any different."

"Then we show her their camp." I grinned, "She will have to believe us after that!".

"These creatures must be somehow linked to Mare's disappearance," Cynder said, "Think about it, he was talking about Bipedal Creatures before he disappeared, and we find them in this swamp!"

"That is true." Spyro said, "let's go, it's getting late and your mother might get worried, we don't need her to think her other two dragons disappeared too you know?"

"Yeah," Cynder agreed, "We don't need to stress her out more.", I sighed as I prepared to fly away with the others, I was pretty tired after being done with another day of searching, at least we are getting somewhere now.

The flight back was pretty quiet, with the exception of Cynder talking to Spyro about something. Once we got back, we told Mother of what we found, she was flabbergasted at what we told her, Spyro couldn't resist laughing at her expression, which made Mother shoot him a dirty look, which made Spyro stop laughing.

"So, what you're telling me is, you found Bipedal furry creatures sitting at a camp, and you think they are linked to Mare's disappearance?" Mom asked, we all nodded, "Well, if this is true, I should tell Ignitus about this, maybe all of the guardians while I'm at it.", she started mumbling stuff under her breath as she walked off to another room.

"Well… that went better than I expected." Cynder said with a grin.

"Yeah, I expected her to be like, 'Bipedals don't exist!'" I said, Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, nothing's going on right now." I said sheepishly with a yawn.

"Alright goodnight." Cynder said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to with Mother to see that meeting." Cynder responded, "I'm real curious to see what she's going to say."

"Okay," I said, going to my hammock in my room, "You go do that."

"I'll go with you!" Spyro quickly said, "I'm kinda curious too.", I rolled my eyes, knowing that was just a horrible excuse to hang out with Cynder.

"Alright then." Cynder said, "Let's go.", they started to walk away, Cynder looked back at me and said:

"Goodnight Eclipse!"

"Night!" I said to her, and she walked away.

"Well, this was an eventful day" I said to myself, I looked over to another hammock and frowned.

"We will find you Mare…" I said to the empty hammock, "One day."

~The Next Day~

I woke up with a very long yawn, I looked back at the other hammock, about to wake Mare up, before I frowned again, remembering he was missing, there was no use mourning him, time for another day filled with searching.

I got up and walk out of the room, I got greeted by Terrador, who told me that my mother didn't want us to search for Mare today, I was surprised, me and Cynder begged her to let us rest, and she refused, and now she is just letting us rest? That doesn't just randomly happen, I asked him why.

"Your mother felt it was necessary," Terrador told me, "You worked hard to find that camp, she insisted you three to take the day off."

"Huh," I said, "If you see her, tell her I said 'thank you'" Terrador nodded, and left.

"A day off, huh?" I heard Spyro's voice behind me, "Sounds good if you asked me."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm taking this opportunity to get some more rest."

"Same." Spyro said, he waved goodbye, and walked away towards his room.

"Hey Eclipse." Cynder's voice said, I turned to her.

"Hi." I said to her, "What do you want?"

"You want to go to the river again?" Cynder asked, "It should take our minds off Mare."

"Sure." I said, "I need some resting time after all that searching.", Cynder nodded, we walked back to the very same river we came from when we heard of Mare's disappearance a few days ago, I really do miss him, he was a nice dragon to be around.

We laid down in the grass next to the river, we heard the river flowing, some birds chirping, and I think I hear Cynder sleeping…. yep, she's snoring.

I don't mind her sleeping, it's just when she's snoring, I can't think straight, that's how noisy and annoying it is, I got up and nudged her, she smiled and continued sleeping, that made me smile, it was nice seeing her sleep peacefully, even after this whole Mare situation.

I decided to explore a little bit, I didn't wander too far away from Cynder, but just far enough where I can see her.

I was walking around when I heard a branch snap, I first went to look at Cynder, thinking she was walking my way, wondering what I was doing, but she was still curled in a ball sleeping. I shrugged it off, thinking I was just hearing things, but when I turned to continue walking around, I ran into something, literally.

"Owww…" I whimpered while rubbing my head in pain, I looked forward and saw something I haven't seen in a couple of days…

"Hey Eclipse," The figure said, "You okay?"

"You!" I said in shock, the figure cocked his head.

"Yeah," it said, "Its me, what's so important about that?"

It was Mare.

 **Cliffhangers galore, Umad? If I got 10 dollars each time I left any chapter of any story on a cliffhanger, I'd be one rich son of a gun.**

 **So, Spring break ended, my vacation is sadly over, but at least I got 2 kittens in return! They are so adorable too! I can't look at them without saying 'Awww'.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say now… uh, Stay in school, Don't do drugs, umm… keep those skeletons in your closets, and have a good day in general.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **WrongfulRanger00: Thanks for the support and helpful criticism, I guess those are a thing now, I will try and breakup my sentences just like how I broke up my friend's relationship! (Didn't really do that)**

 **LoNeWoLf: I guess it can happen…**

 **Cya dudes in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares Erased

**Eclipse's POV**

"M-Mare?" I said in shock, he looked at me in confusion.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, "The one and only."

"B-but." I stammered, "You disappeared! We were searching for you for DAYS!" I practically screamed at him.

"Woah," he said with one paw up, "What do you mean I went missing?" He questioned.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?!" I shouted at him, "You went missing for 3 days! You made mother worry! You made Cynder worry! Most importantly, you made me worry!"

"Calm down." He told me, "I was just taking a little break from training, so I decided to go to the springs for a couple of days."

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed at him, "Mom thought you were dead! You never told any of us! And why are you acting so casually after me yelling at you!? None of this makes sense!"

"No offense," he said, "but you have anger issues."

"I- Oh forget it." I half-mumbled, "But when Mother finds out, you will be in a lot of trouble, just saying."

"I'm fine with that." Mare said, "Did you not think I knew about the consequences before I went on my trip?"

"I-" He covered my snout.

"Eclipse," Mare said in a matter of fact voice, "I'm not an idiot.", he let go of my snout.

"I didn't say you were." I told him, "You should have told Mom instead of making her think you're dead!"

"Huh." He said, "Maybe I didn't think that part down…." He scratched his head, I sighed as I started walking back to Cynder, I turned back to see Mare still standing at the same spot.

"You going to come back?" I asked him, he slowly nodded as if the answer was obvious, then started walking towards me, "Okay then, I need to wake up Cynder first, she's sleeping by the river."

"Need I ask why she's sleeping there?" Mare asked, "She has a hammock in the temple that she can sleep in."

"We were hanging out at the river trying to get our minds off you." I snapped at him. "Then she fell asleep, and I decided to go exploring when I literally ran into you."

"Jeez Eclipse," Mare said defensively, "Are you going to get over that? No?", that statement alone made me want to claw his eye out.

"HOW SHOULD I?!" I shouted at him, he jumped back in surprise, "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR LITTLE VACATION, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN LIVING WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT MY BROTHER WHO I THOUGHT WAS DEAD!" I shouted at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Calm dow-" He tried saying, but words wouldn't calm me down right now.

"IM NOT CALMING DOWN!" I yelled, "IT'S NOT OKAY TO TRICK YOUR FAMILY TO THINK YOU'RE DEAD!"

Mare opened his mouth, then closed it, _Serves him right,_ I thought, we got back to Cynder, and she was drinking some water from the river, she looked to me, but her jaw dropped when she saw Mare.

"Mare?!" She said, stunned, "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're safe! We thought something terrible happened to you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Cynder," I said, "This moron went on vacation without telling us."

Cynder's expression went blank, "W-wait, what?" She said, confused.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" I murmured, "Mare. went. on. Vacation. without. telling. us." Cynder gasped.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, "Everyone back at the temple thought you were kidnapped or killed."

"Well here I am," Mare said, nonchalantly "Can we get over what I did and just be glad that I'm alive? I'm already regretting not telling you guys."

"You should be." I hissed at him, he shot me a look.

"Why aren't you glad I'm alive?" He asked, "Would you rather find out that I was kidnapped and I escaped, coming back with a body filled with scars with bones sticking out? Yes? Okay then, I'll go to those monkeys sitting in the swamp then."

"Sarcasm isn't helping!" Cynder snapped at Mare, but we didn't hear her, we were busy arguing.

"Well it was stupid to make our mother worry about you!" I shouted at him, "Poor Mother was searching for you almost all day and night, and you're having the time of your life at a hot spring!"

"Guys-" Cynder tried to say.

"A dragon's gotta relax sometimes!" Mare fired back, "Would you want to be stressed your entire life by training when you could be out and about, exploring and having fun?"

"Guys-" Cynder got cut off again.

"I'm not saying that!" I exclaimed, "You can be out and about, at the least you should have told Mom before you left and made things a little easier on yourself."

"Gu-"

"Mom would have never let me go on my own!" Mare retorted, "She said I'm still just a little whelp-"

"GUYS!" Cynder shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What!?" Me and Mare said sharply in unison.

"Listen to yourselves!" She yelled at us, "You're brothers and this is how you treat each other after not seeing eachother for 3 days?!"

Both me and Mare looked down, disappointed in ourselves.

"Eclipse, I understand why you're mad at Mare," Cynder said, trying to keep calm, "but everyone makes mistakes every now and then, no one's perfect, we are only 3 years of age and we have a lot to learn, and we should learn from our mistakes."

Mare smirked at me, but then Cynder turned to him to talk to him.

"Mare, I do have to agree with Eclipse on some parts," She told him, "All you had to do was ask Mother if you could go to the hot springs, if you did, Mother would know where you are and this little scene would have never happened.", I peeked at Mare, and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I…. I'm sorry." He sniffed, trying to keep himself from shedding tears.

"I forgive you," She said with a smile, "please, just never do this again."

"Well," I slowly said, "Cynder's right, we are not perfect, we all make mistakes, so, I guess I forgive you too."

"*Sniff* Thanks guys." Mare said, with a tear going down his snout, "I'm really sorry, I won't do this again."

"Honestly, we aren't the ones you should be apologizing to." I said.

"W-what?" Mare asked, while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah," Cynder agreed, "It's our mother you should be saying sorry too, she is probably the one who was the most worried in this whole mess."

"Oh," Mare said, his voice shaking, "I forgot about that… uhh, can one of you come with me for that conversation?"

"I'll go with you." Cynder said right as Mare said that.

"Well, that leaves me alone in my room." I said.

"I'll join you after my conversation with Mother." Mare said, "That is, if she doesn't kill me."

"She won't kill you," Cynder said, "The most you would probably get is a 2 hour lecture about behaving."

"Gee, thanks" Mare said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No problem!" Cynder remarked, "Let's go now, we should just get it over with."

"Alright," I said, "if you need me, I'll be in my room getting a much deserved nap."

"At least you can relax," Mare said with sadness, "after this I think Mom won't ever let me rest again.", Cynder rolled her eyes and started walking towards the temple, with me following and Mare reluctantly following behind me. One we got inside the temple, I looked behind me to see Mare sweating up an ocean, I felt bad for him, if I were him I would probably be doing the same thing.

I went into my room and I hopped into my hammock, looking up towards the ceiling, knowing full well that I'm going to sleep well since I know that Mare was alive and well. I was also thinking about how mother was going to react to this, I shuddered just thinking about it. I stopped thinking about it since I wasn't going to get that nap I wanted while thinking about Mother.

* * *

Sleep came quicker than usual, but when I opened my eyes, I was on a floating platform, and there were more in front of me leading to a huge structure. My instincts told me to go towards the structure, but I couldn't fly in this strange realm for some reason, so there was only one way to get from platform to platform.

I went to the very edge of the platform, I turned to the platform in front of me, and ran towards it, I jumped just before I would fall off. I barely made it to the other platform, but my hind legs were hanging off the side of it, I got them on the platform so I could actually stand.

"I wonder what would happen if I fell." I thought for a second, shrugging it off after I went to look at the structure.

It looked like it was further than before, I sighed, "This is going to take a while.." I impatiently said.

I repeated the process of jumping from one platform to another, all the way until I got to the structure, the door was closed. I scratched my head trying to think on how to open it. Suddenly I heard a loud scraping sound, I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, but then I realized it was coming from the door, it was opening!

"What the?" I said to myself, the door had fully opened. I wondered if I should go inside the structure or not, my curiosity got the best of me and I went right in. The first thing I saw was a medium sized pool in the middle of the room, on the walls beside it were books galore.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Welcome young one." I heard a voice say, and out came a Blue dragon with a satchel on its back, inside were books.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, "Are you a ghost that's haunting my dreams or something?"

He chuckled, "No, I am not a ghost," he said, "I go by many names, but my most recognized name is The Chronicler."

"The… Chronicler?" I asked, he nodded.

"I keep track of everything in the dragon realms," The Chronicler explained, "from the little things to the bigger, more important things, and I came here to warn you about an incoming evil that will strike the temple within the weeks."

"An incoming evil?" I asked, mostly to myself, "Why are you telling me this? Why not Ignitus, or Terrador? Or even Volteer?"

"Well." The Chronicler said, "You are the only one that was sleeping that is not in an egg."

"Oh." I blatantly said.

"Please tell this information to the Guardians at your temple." Chronicler requested, "Also tell them that the younglings are the primary targets in the attack in a few weeks, and that they need to be protected."

"Okay." I said, processing the information, "I will."

"Good," Chronicler said, "I want to make sure that this evil does not succeed in their plans, because if they do, I fear that nothing can stop them, the only one that has a chance of stopping them is the Purple Dragon, but he guardians already know that."

"Okay." I said, "Wait, Purple Dragon, do you mean Spyro?"

"Yes," Chronicler said, stating the obvious, "He has the ability of harnessing all 4 primary elements, Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth."

"Really?" I mused.

"Yes," Chronicler replied, "Now, I'm going to send you back to the Dragon Realms, I told you all I needed to tell you."

"Alright," I said casually, "Send me back please."

That's when my vision went black, then I woke back up in my hammock. I was looking around for a couple moments, noticing Mare was napping to my right.

 _I thought The Chronicler said I was the only one sleeping at the time,_ I thought, _I should go tell the Guardians about the conversation I had with The Chronicler._

I got up and walked to the door, I put my paw on the knob, getting ready to turn it when I thought about what The Chronicler told me.

"Well," I whispered to myself, "Let's tell the Guardians.", I turned the knob and walked out of my room, ready to tell the Guardians about what I was told during my nap.

 **Turns out being on vacation for a week and a half really gets your story ideas sparking. Yes I wrote this the same day as the previous chapter, I was just too lazy to upload it.**

 **Also, this is my longest Chapter I've ever written! It may be sad for you guys, but beforehand I couldn't get anywhere past the 1,300 word mark, and the last 2 chapters have been way past that!**

 **Again, I don't have much to say, other than I'm happy for all the support this story is getting! This is my most popular story by far! Thank you all for the support, If it weren't for you guys viewing my stories, I would never get the motivation to even put out a chapter! Once again, I appreciate all the support, and please, Be awesome, stay awesome, I hope you have an awesome day! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **YourCompleteDemise: Thanks for the Helpful Criticism, even though it kicked me in the gut :P Thanks nonetheless, I'll try to stop using "Asked" and "Said" all the time, it's just a habit.**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Training

I stared at the doorknob before I turned it, thinking about what the Chronicler said.

"An evil force wanting to take some hatchlings.." I thought, "Why? What would hatchlings possible do for some evil mastermind?"

I shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it anymore, I turned the knob, and opened the door, went through it, and closed the door behind me, I let out a deep sigh.

"Will they even believe me?" I wondered as I leaned against the door, "It does sound a little too crazy when you think about it."

I got off the door, and hesitated to walk for a second. I finally went to the direction of the Guardians, I've talked to a couple of the guardians, they seem like pretty cool individuals.

"Hey Eclipse!" I heard Cynder calling my name, I turned to see her coming my way, with Spyro not trailing far behind.

"Hey Cyn." I said, shortening her name.

"Hello Eclipse." She said with a grin, "Have a nice sleep?"

"It was good," I smiled, "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Well…," She trailed off, "Let's just say, I think it went better than expected, but if you ask Mare… yeah, he's not in a good mood."

"Heh." I snickered, "Yeah, I could tell, he was sweating while in bed, who woulda thought a fear dragon would get scared of something.

"Eclipse," Cynder started to scold, but I put my paw up.

"Cynder," I started, "It's just a joke, I love Mare. I just also _love_ messing with him."

"Oh Eclipse," Spyro said with a mischievous look, "I love messing with him too."

"Spyro, you are not helping!" Cynder snapped.

"Who said I was helping?" Spyro questioned.

I was just laughing as the two went at each other, shortly after the whole thing stopped, I waved them off and went down to find the guardians and tell them about the dream I had about the Chronicler, maybe they will know something about him.

I continued going down the hallway to the pool of visions room, I then realized when I stepped in, this is the same exact pool from my 'dream' with the Chronicler, how I didn't realize that, is beyond me.

I went to the middle of the room and peered inside the pool, the blue water inside just casually shifted about in the pool, with nothing else to do.

It felt like an eternity, just staring into the pool, I heard a door behind me open, and I turned to see Ignitus coming into the room.

"What are you doing in here, young one?" Ignitus asked as he walks closer to me, he seemed very calm for some reason.

"I-I needed to talk to you, or at least one of you." I stammered a little bit, I felt his gaze on me, as if it was an Earth Dragon laying on a little leaf, and I was the leaf.

"What for?" He asked, still maintaining that calm look.

"I…. had a dream during my nap earlier." I slowly said.

"A dream?" He pondered, "Surely that's what everyone has when they're sleeping, no?"

"No, I wouldn't say it was a dream," I said, "More like an interactive vision, like I was legitimately in the dream, as if it wasn't a dream in the first place."

"Really?" He said, intrigued, "Tell me about this 'dream'."

I explained the 'dream' to him, telling him about every little detail about it, he patiently listened to each and every sentence, then I got to the end.

"...and the Chronicler said that there would be an incoming evil to the temple." I finished.

"Hmm…" He thought about what I just told him, "The Chronicler, I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Who is the Chronicler?" I asked.

"The Chronicler is a dragon with tremendous amounts of knowledge, probably the biggest brain out there," Ignitus explained, "He has books of every dragon's life and what they did in their lives, from the small things to the more important things, including yours within the last 3 years, with this, and that he has books that record everything that happens in history, he is one of the most important dragons out there."

"Really?" I asked, "How does he get this knowledge?"

"That is something I don't know." he admitted, "He constantly reads the books, otherwise known as the Books of Time, so he must get all of his knowledge from the books."

"Oh." I disappointedly said.

"Hey young one, Cheer up." Ignitus comforted me, "I'm glad you shared this information with us, I'll have a talk with the other Guardians, In the meantime, have you started training?"

"Only a little bit," I answered, "my mom had been too distracted with Mare in the last few days to really care about my training, which I guess is understandable."

"Very." Ignitus agreed. He motioned me to follow him as he went out of the pool of visions room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he continued walking, to me he looked deep in thought. Probably thinking about what I told him. I got close to him and tapped his leg. He looked down and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I lost myself in my thoughts" he sighed, "If what you said is true, we need to be prepared. Most likely it's true since the Chronicler said it. Again, I'll have to talk to the other guardians and see what they think about this."

"That's cool and all, but where are we going?"

"We need to continue your training." Ignitus explained, "So we're going to the training room so I can teach you."

Excited for a moment, before regaining my composure, it was my turn to rub my head as it didn't make sense for a fire dragon to train an electric dragon.

"Ignitus, I'm sorry to question you, but wouldn't it make more sense for Volteer to train me instead of you?"

"Well, yes that would normally be the case," Ignitus responded, "Unfortunately Volteer is out at Warfang visiting his family."

Nodding at his answer, we continued walking to the training room. The hallways leading to it were made out of stone throughout the entire hallway. I guess it makes sense since stone is a pretty easy material to use and find.

In the training room itself, it might as well be called Training Dummy storage, with the amount of Dummies against the walls, in the middle of the room, and generally anywhere in the room you can imagine. Except the ceiling of course.

"Here we are." Ignitus announced.

"There's so many dummies." I commented, he chuckled at that comment, responding with:

"You can't train without something to hit. Besides half the dummies are destroyed because of Spyro burning them to literal crisps."

That comment in of itself made me laugh, imagining Spyro fighting these dummies. One thought led to another and a pleasant picture of Spyro losing to one of these filled my mind for the next few minutes appeared.

Ignitus looked at me in amusement. Probably wondering what I was laughing about, his comment or something completely different.

"Alright, Let's begin." Ignitus said as he walked me over to a dummy.

I looked at the dummy, mostly made out of wood and decorative material. Mostly because looking at a wooden pole isn't very immersive. Imagine a wooden cross, but with a wooden sword, a leather tunic, and a bucket for a head and that's basically I'm looking at. It really is a Dummy.

"Alright Eclipse, show me what you can do so far." Ignitus requested.

I looked at the Dummy as it suddenly 'came to life' and went into a defensive stance, blocking its lower half with its sword.

I went into my own stance and lunged at his upper half, my teeth baring and claws aiming towards where its throat would be. It suddenly blocked upwards and swatted me on the nose with his sword. I doubled back, wiping my nose to see if it was bleeding, which it wasn't, but the Dummy capitalized on me being distracted about my nose and jumped at me, it's sword raised above his head ready to swing.

I rolled to the side, with the dummy to my right. I lunged at it again from behind and bite its 'neck' which chopped its 'head' clean off.

I looked at Ignitus, expecting a 'good job' for lobbing the things head off, but he shook his head and walked towards me.

"That was reckless, young one." The disapprovement evident in his voice, "Had that been a real Steel Sword in a real battle that blow to your nose would have sliced right through it."

My tail slapped the ground with a sad thud. Knowing he was right, I nodded.

"You need to learn how to dodge and learn to not rush in without a plan." He explains.

I nodded once again, but then he continued.

"You also must keep your eyes on your opponent at all times." Ignitus instructed. "Anytime you take your eyes off your enemy is an opportunity given to them to strike at you and strike hard."

I nodded once again.

"Try again, this time with those things in mind."

"Okay."

An hour or two went by of me attacking Dummies, succeeding, and getting more tips from Ignitus. He was impressed by my progress, but was still worried about me just rushing in.

"You've still made improvements." He said as he sat next to me, looking down at me with a little smile.

"All you gotta do is to make a strategy for whenever you battle. It's always nice to have one so your at least not thinking of moves to do while your getting attacked." He paused, noticing my somewhat sad expression.

"Hey, you can't learn to be the best at fighting in one training session." He placed his claw on my shoulder, "Come back tomorrow, so we can continue, okay?".

"Alright." I mumbled, before heading off on my own. I left myself to my thoughts for a while, feeling annoyed at myself for being so reckless. That's not how I normally am. I think rationally most of the time; at least that's what I think goes on in my head.

Continuing down the hallway, I passed many dragons who were residents of the temple. This temple is also like a sanctuary, giving hospitality to dragons and other sentient species needing a roof over their heads. Think of it as a place for anyone to live at who needs the help. Really all there is to it. Reason why my Mother, Zephira is here is because her mate bailed on her after finding out she was having eggs. Terrador, her brother allowed her to stay at the temple for as long as she needed to.

Anyway, I was heading down to my room. My plan was to curl up on my hammock and die there. Not really, but I feel like I should knowing the stupid mistakes I made during training. How I remember the path from literally anywhere in the temple to my room even amazes me as it's literally a maze in here.

After about 5 - 10 minutes of mindless walking, I finally arrived at my room. Me, Mare, and Cynder share a room as there's not enough room in the temple for the three of us each to get our own rooms.

I entered the room. Our room had a window that currently had sunlight beaming through it. Whenever the sun is sitting there lets us know it's almost night time as looking out from the window faces us westward. It gives nice lighting into our room. The room itself was simple with three hammocks against one of the walls. A mirror on the other side of a wall, followed by a brown bookshelf with all of the book mother wants us to study.

Our hammocks are sorted from oldest to youngest, which is from left to right. Meaning my hammock is on the left side, Cynder's in the middle, and Mare's on the right. My main issue with these hammocks instead of normal beds is that they're not as comfortable and they are much more annoying when against a wall. Plus they're hard to get out of. I've lost count how many times we have fallen out of them.

I slipped into my hammock, the fabric feeling awkward on each of my scales. I went to sleep, knowing that my failure in training would haunt me until I were to correct it.

 _Boy do I have a lot to learn._

 **Heh, I could already imagine the reviews now. "Divine! I thought you were dead!" or "Where in the hell did you go?". Or at least something along those lines. Okay, I'm going to real for a moment. Do NOT take this as a clue I'm coming back. I still got a month of school, which means I'm not going to be working on this much if at all during this month. What I do want to try and get done, are rewritten versions of the earlier chapters. Specifically 1-3. They are so bad… like seriously, I want to forget they existed because of how bad they were. Especially Chapter 2, I don't like the religious aspect I put into it, mostly because I'm agnostic, but also because it mostly has no business being on fanfiction in the first place.**

 **Not saying I don't like Christians, I'm actually very tolerant of others and their beliefs. I don't care what you believe in, it doesn't make you, you. That's what your personality is for. I won't ever hate anyone because of their beliefs, that's just dumb and completely unreasonable.**

 **Anyway, let's get to these review responses. Good lord it's been a while since I've done one of these.**

 **MYTHICBOY: Bout that whole update statement of your review. I appreciate the complement of my Protagonist, but I released this chapter way later than I honestly should've. I apologize for that. Whom I kidding, you're probably not even going to read this.**

 **SpencerXCove: Fair enough. People get offended way too easily even if it's proclaimed beforehand that the thing stated is not meant to offend anyone. I feel like it's just an excuse for those kind of people to get mad.**

 **Again, sorry for the huge delay in this. Don't expect another chapter for another month or so. Expect some rewrites of the first three chapters in the oncoming future, and I hope to see some of you guys there. Saying that makes me truly wonder if people are still following me and my stories. Only one way to find out I suppose.**

 **If you have been sticking with me through this, thank you. You have true patience to wait for my stories to be updated, it means a lot to me :)**

 **~Divine**


End file.
